


Be reasonable

by arsonblade



Series: The SBIDND au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "i wont kill you" "oh so ur lonely?", Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, i cant write dialogue, just a friendly first meeting, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade
Summary: Wilbur didn’t really mean to end up being chased through the forest by an extremely angry half hogfolk, however It always seems like trouble was attracted to him, as twisted as it sounds.---Wilbur meets Techno, in a completely normal way, y'know, being chased through a forest
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), i will hit you with this stick i found
Series: The SBIDND au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	Be reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey gamers whats up its wilbs arsonblade. mhm yep that is me
> 
> once again sbidnd au made by me n some friends on twitter :]
> 
> wilbur - water genasi bard  
> techno - half hogfolk fighter

Wilbur didn’t really  _ mean  _ to end up being chased through the forest by an extremely angry half hogfolk, however It always seems like trouble was attracted to him, as twisted as it sounds.

He let out an undignified shriek as an arrow flew past his head, dangerously close to one of his fins, in a panic, he scrambled to the left into the thicker forest, holding up his arms in front of his face as low hanging branches and vines snagged and whacked at his form. Hissing in pain from the small cuts, he continued running on, his foot snagged against a root in the ground and he was sent tumbling, rolling off of the edge and tumbling down the hill.

Wilbur groaned, shakily trying to right himself, his arms and legs screaming in pain as he lifted his head, watching as the half hoglin slowly approached him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up onto shaky legs, slowly backing away from the approaching man.  _ Time to put on a show _ , Wilbur gave the other the best smile he could.

“Haha.. Hey there! Uhh, look how about you don’t walk menacingly towards me, and we can just talk about this! Y’know.. Be reasonable, civil!” As he spoke, he weaved his magic into his words, hoping it would be enough to convince the half hogfolk to  _ not _ kill him in a mysterious forest. A tense silence stuck between the two for several seconds, Wilbur staring into the eyes of the hog folk, desperately begging, “ _ Please, please oh my god please work oh my fucking god.” _ As the silence continued to stretch out. Wilbur relaxed a little bit after seeing no movement from the other, he quickly realised his mistake when he was suddenly back on the forest ground, the hogfolk’s axe dangerously close to his face.

“Oh That’s a sharp axe! That’s definitely a sharp axe! That you’re pointing directly at my face!! Uh..” Wilbur stared at the weapon, desperately willing it to go away.  _ “I’m about to die in a forest, really? Of ALL places?”  _ He gulped, breathing heavily as the hogfolk glared at him. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.” He growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Wilbur shrunk back on himself, giving the hogfolk a toothy grin, “Well, well.. I’m knowledgeable! I have.. So much knowledge about the surrounding area, mhm.. Yep! A..and If you kill me, the nearby town is gonna notice! A bard doesn’t just show up for one day, play a song and immediately go missing!” 

The hogfolk stared at him, sighing and running a hand over his face. “Out of everyone who had to see me, It had to be a bard who was  _ new _ in town.” The axe was lowered, and Wilbur felt as if he could breathe easier. A pink hand was extended towards him, which he hesitantly took and was immediately pulled up onto his feet, the hogfolk turned and began walking away, Wilbur stared at him dumbfoundedly, before shaking his head and turning to walk the other way, “Well then, I’ll be seeing you--”

A dagger embedded itself into the tree next to him, causing him to yelp and jump away. Wilbur turned, the hogfolk man grabbed his wrist and began pulling him along, he tried to wriggle his wrist free, only to feel the offending hand tighten, a single threat that immediately caused Wilbur to stop.

“What’re doing, man? Like I said if you kill me--”

“I’m not gonna kill you, I just can’t let word get out of my mission, so you’re comin’ with me.”

Wilbur’s jaw clacked shut, “I’m sorry, what?” The man gave him a glare, “You’re comin’ with me, adventurin’. I can’t let you go ahead and tattle.” Wilbur blinked, silent for a minute, before a grin split across his face, “Ohhh! So you’re lonely!” The hogfolk sputtered for a second, causing Wilbur to snicker,  _ “So he’s not COMPLETELY stoic.. Huh?” _ .

“I’m.  _ not. _ lonely. I simply can’t kill you because of suspicion. So you have to live, so you’re coming with me.” Wilbur smirked, “Sooo.. you’re lonely, and you’re kidnapping me because you want a companion--” 

“I’M NOT.” 

“--That’s amazing. Wilbur, by the way.”

The walk was silent for a few, long minutes. Wilbur began to worry that he actually pissed off the  _ definitely not lonely  _ man dragging him along. He wondered If the whole ‘I definitely won’t kill you!’ thing was just an act, or if the hogfolk changed his mind--

“Techno.”

“That’s your name? Weird name.” Wilbur pulled his wrist again, smiling when Techno’s hand just fell away, he moved to walk next to his new companion. “Shut up, It’s normal for me.” Techno grumbled. Wilbur hummed at that, smile still on his face.

“Well, Techno.. I think we’ll be great friends.”


End file.
